Photoshop Flowey/In Battle
After Flowey absorbs the six human SOULs, he transforms into Photoshop Flowey. The Bullet Board along with the ITEM and MERCY buttons are removed, and the FIGHT and ACT buttons only appear sporadically during the fight. The protagonist alternates between fighting Photoshop Flowey and facing off against one human SOUL at a time. Each SOUL uses their related items during their unique sequences. When the protagonist calls for help after a period, the human SOUL assists the protagonist by offering healing green bullets. After the protagonist completes all of the human SOUL segments, the human SOULs fully heal them and drop Photoshop Flowey's DF to 0. After "defeating" Flowey, the human SOULs rebel and revert Flowey to his regular but weakened flower form. Attacks ; Phase 1/4 * Flowey's lower eyes shoot seven X-shaped bullets that cover a wide arc of the playable field. The bullets travel slowly for 60 seconds after Flowey's DF drops to 0. * Flowey's upper eyes shoot X-shaped bullets in triplets that surround the protagonist. The bullets travel slowly for 60 seconds after Flowey's DF drops to 0. * Flowey summons flamethrowers near his arms that throw three blasts of short-lasting fire. * Flowey's second head shoots a large beam from its mouth across the center of the screen. When this attack is about to be used, a blue light emits from the slightly ajar mouth. This attack seems to be used when the SOUL keeps to the lower part of the screen for a period. * A harmless circle appears around the SOUL that rapidly flashes from red to yellow. Afterwards, "friendliness pellets" trace this circle, close in on the middle, and fly away in their travelling directions. * Flowey shoots many vines that are concentrated at the protagonist's SOUL, marked by lines that rapidly flash from red to yellow. ; Phase 2/6 * Flowey grows a venus flytrap from one of his cactus hands. This venus flytrap vacuums in flies that damage the player when touched. * Flowey drops many bombs from the top of the screen that explodes on contact with the bottom of the playable field. The actual bomb, when touched, deals damage along with the area of the explosions. * Flowey grows plant stems with finger guns at the end that shoot from the left and right of the screen. Flowey's face is seen on the ends of the fingers. * Flowey fires three dentata. The dentata are circular, cactus-like snakes with mouths, and they ricochet off the walls a few times until they fly off-screen. ; Phase 3/5 * In this phase, Flowey uses his upper eye and vine attacks only. However, Flowey also saves to 'FILE 2' frequently before he launches the vine attack. If the protagonist dodges the attack, he loads the file to bait them into stopping in front of an unexpected incoming attack. If the protagonist dodges the attack a second time, Flowey does not load the file again. ; SOUL Attacks * After surviving Flowey's attacks for a period, a "WARNING" message appears on the TV head while accompanied by a siren. One of Flowey's gray roots flashes a color that indicates which SOUL the protagonist will face after a fade to black. While the bullets in the SOUL segments can harm the protagonist, they do not fully deplete their health. Also, the protagonist can pass the SOUL segments without ACTing. However, the following SOUL segments become more difficult because the protagonist did not earn a chance to heal, leaving them vulnerable to a defeat by Flowey's lethal attacks. Also, the battle does not progress unless the protagonist ACTs during the SOUL segment. * The light blue SOUL uses numerous knives that spin and travel diagonally around the screen in unison. The ACT button replaces one of the knives which when interacted with turns the other knives into green bandages that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Toy Knife found on a balcony in the Ruins. * The orange SOUL uses rings of hands that move around the screen downward. The group of hands slowly spin clockwise or anti-clockwise, and all groups of hands reach outward and inward at specified intervals. The ACT button replaces one of the gloves which when interacted with turns the other gloves into green thumbs-ups that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Tough Glove found in the box in Snowdin. * The dark blue SOUL uses a line of stars above the SOUL to limit its window of movement. Ballet shoes scroll in from the side and rise up and down. The ACT button replaces one of the shoes which when interacted with raises the shoes to the top of the screen and turns the stars into musical notes that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Ballet Shoes found in a piece of tall grass in Waterfall. * The purple SOUL uses two lines of books on the left and right side of the screen. Each book generates negative words that scroll horizontally. The ACT button replaces one of the words which when interacted with lets the books generate positive green-colored words that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Torn Notebook that can be bought from Gerson in Waterfall. * The green SOUL uses three frying pans that flip fire below them. One of the fireballs is replaced with the ACT button which when interacted with replaces the fire with eggs that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Burnt Pan found on a cliff in Hotland. * The yellow SOUL uses a gun that shoots bullets toward the protagonist's SOUL, indicated prior by red targets. One of the bullets is replaced with the ACT button which when interacted with turns the bullets into green 4-leaf clovers that heal the protagonist for a few seconds. This attack supposedly represents the Empty Gun that can be bought from Bratty and Catty in Hotland. Strategy * During the SOUL segments, an "ACT" button appears in some form that the protagonist can interact with to end the segment by pressing "Z." Using the "ACT" button calls for help. After a few seconds, the SOUL in the TV screen displays the next SOUL, and all of the SOULs attacks are replaced by respective green items that heal the protagonist. ** Once the protagonist completes the six SOUL minigames, Flowey's defense drops to 0, and his attacks become limited to eye-pellet attacks. The pellets are significantly weaker, shooting out slower than normal and in lower numbers. The SOULs supply the protagonist with the same green items earned completing their segments. After 60 seconds, Flowey's attacks revert to the move-set of Phase 2/6 for the rest of the battle. ** Dying and reloading after the protagonist completes the 6 SOUL minigames will skip the cutscene of the 6 SOULs surrounding the protagonist and reset Flowey's HP to his maximum. ** The game remembers which SOUL sections have been completed to prevent losing progress. This fail-safe is true even if the protagonist dies or when the game closes. * When the protagonist depletes Flowey's HP, Flowey will load Save File 3, resetting the progress the protagonist has made as a taunt against false hope. Flowey kills the protagonist repeatedly by loading Save File 3 over and over. Afterwards, he surrounds the protagonist's SOUL with his "friendliness pellets" and begins mocking them. Flowey will dare the protagonist to call for help with the "ACT" button. When the protagonist interacts with the "ACT" button, Flowey will pause and comment on the shame that no one will see the protagonist die. The pellets close in on the protagonist's SOUL (like they did on Flowey's first encounter with the protagonist) as Flowey laughs triumphantly. When it is believed Flowey has won, the pellets disappear, and the protagonist's HP is restored to their maximum. Flowey attempts to load Save File 3, but it has become corrupted. He becomes flustered, and the 6 SOULs appear and hover around Flowey to drain his power, causing the screen to go white. * The screen fades from white to black and show Flowey in a withered state. The "FIGHT" and "SPARE" buttons appear shortly after. The "SPARE" option must be selected repeatedly until Flowey runs away to spare him. * If the protagonist spares Flowey and gained no EXP during the route, Flowey appears after the protagonist exits the room and tell them of a "better ending." * If the protagonist spares Flowey and has gained EXP, he appears after the protagonist exits the room and asks if killing things is necessary. Flowey then dares the protagonist to reset and reach the final room without killing anyone. * If the protagonist kills Flowey, he remains absent throughout all following playthroughs of the game, only appearing after the protagonist defeats Asgore. Flowey will not absorb the SOULs or fight the protagonist again until the protagonist performs a True Reset. * The protagonist can be hit 13 times (or 14 times in the final phase) before dying.Flowey damage beginning - YouTubeFlowey damage final battle - YouTube Quotes ; Pre-Battle * Howdy! * It's me, FLOWEY. * FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you a HUGE thanks. * You really did a number on that old fool. * Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. * But now, with YOUR help... * He's DEAD. * And I'VE got the human SOULS! * Boy! * I've been empty for so long... * It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. * Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling... * Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? * Well, that's just perfect. * After all, I only have six souls. * I still need one more... * Before I become GOD. * And then, with my newfound powers... * Monsters. * Humans. * Everyone. * I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. ; If the game was saved at least once ** Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE FILE. ** It's gone FOREVER. ; If the game was never saved ** Golly, if only you had a SAVE FILE you could run away to... ** But you were just too STUPID to make one! * But don't worry. * Your old friend FLOWEY... * Has worked out a replacement for you! * I'll SAVE over your own death. * So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces... * Over, and over, and over... * ...what? * Do you really think you can stop ME? * Hee hee hee... * You really ARE an idiot. ; In Battle * No... NO!!! | This CAN'T be happening!!! | You... YOU... Flowey's HP reaches 0 * You IDIOT. * Hee hee hee. | Did you REALLY think... ** You could defeat ME!? | I am the GOD of this world. | And YOU? dialogue ** You... uh... | Would you STOP that? | Anyway, YOU! when the protagonist repeatedly runs into the bullets * You're HOPELESS. | Hopeless and alone... | Golly, that's right! | Your WORTHLESS friends... | ... can't save you now. | Call for help. I dare you. | Cry into the darkness! | "Mommy! Daddy!" "Somebody help!" | See what good it does you! * (You called for help.) * But nobody came. | Boy! What a shame! | Nobody else... | Is gonna get to see you DIE!!! * What? | How'd you...? | Well, I'll just * Wh... | Where are my powers!? | The souls...? | What are they doing? * NO!! NO!!!!! | YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! | YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! | STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! | STOOOOPPPP!!!!! ; Post-Battle * I knew you had it in you! Fight * ... What are you doing? | Do you really think I've learned anything from this? | No. Mercy * Sparing me won't change anything. | Killing me is the only way to end this. #2 * If you let me live... | I'll come back. #3 * I'll kill you. #4 * I'll kill everyone. #5 * I'll kill everyone you love. #6 * ... #7 * ...? #8 * ... why? #9 * ... why are you being... | so nice to me? #10 * I can't understand. #11 * I can't understand! #12 * I just can't understand... #13 * Flowey ran away. After Mercy #13 ; Game Over * This is all just a bad dream... | And you're NEVER waking up! screen is filled with infinite looping scrolling "HA"s as a sped-up, distorted version of "[[Determination (Soundtrack)|Determination]" plays, and the game closes.] death * Hee hee hee. Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied... | ...killing you only ONE time? after death #1 * Pathetic... Now you're REALLY gonna die! 'after death #2' * Hee hee hee. | Do you even realize what will happen if you defeat me? after death #3 * Don't you get it? | There's no such thing as happy endings. | This is all that's left...! after death #4 * Are you REALLY that desperate...? | Hee hee hee... after death #5 * Are you letting me kill you... | ... on PURPOSE? | SICKO. | Ha ha ha. after death #6 * Honestly, fighting you IS pretty fun... | So even if you ARE a sicko, I'll take it! after death #7 * Maybe you're wondering if I ever get tired of winning... | Wanna see my answer? after death #8 * Don't you have anything better to do? after death #9+ * Hee hee hee, you thought you could run away? the game is closed and reopened de:Photoshop Flowey/Im Kampf fr:Oméga Flowey/En Combat pl:Photoshop Flowey/W walce ru:Флауи/В бою zh:魔王花花/戰鬥中